


Just Too Much

by Myheadisclear



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: 24 - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Post Season 8, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheadisclear/pseuds/Myheadisclear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams will do that to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic I wrote over on Wattpad and decided to post it here too.  
> Prompt by a good friend @GemsTT. It was meant to be something for a completely different fandom and ship, but somehow turned into this.  
> The prompt was "Bed sheets" 
> 
> I must be feeling very melancholy.

 

The bed sheets are tangled around his limbs as he tries to climb out of bed. It takes him a few moments to realise what has happened.

The empty space beside him remains and it all comes crashing back. Memories of them tangled under the covers.

Dreams will do that to you, play tricks on you.  


You think it’s one thing, reality hits, and its something completely different.  


She hadn’t just broken his heart.  


If he’d just stayed in bed. If he’d answered his phone instead of leaving it for her.  


Too many variables… too many _“ifs”_.  


Just too much.


End file.
